Moots
=Positions= The Master of the Howl usually a Galliard (but not necessary) chosen to lead the Sept. The only one who must actually have learned the Moot Rite. The Fool A Ragabash chosen to challenge the Ways and test the Sept's strength and resolve. Caller of the Wyld A Theurge who will call upon the Winds of the Five Directions and Caern Spirit Totem. East Wind The one who calls the Wind of the Umbra South Wind The one who calls the Wind of Rage. Traditionally an Ahroun. West Wind The one who calls the Wind of Change North Wind The one who calls the Wind of the Sacred Ways Truthcatcher A Philodox who will be judge over the Sept's disputes. Talesinger A Galliard who will preside over the Renown gained and lost. Wyrmfoe Never chosen beforehand, the Wyrmfoe is the Ahroun who leads the Revel. Notes In the era of the Apocalypse, Garou are scarce. In the event there are not enough Garou to perferm a proper moot, positions must be doubled up. The Master of the Howl can also be the Talesinger. The Caller of the Wyld can call all of the winds alone. If an Auspice is missing, certain Tribes fill the void: The Fool (Bone Gnawers, Fianna, Get of Fenris), Master of the Howl/Talesinger (Fianna or Silent Striders), Caller of the Wyld (Uktena, Children of Gaia, Black Fury, Wendigo), Truthcatcher (Stargazer, Silver Fang, Children of Gaia, Wendigo), Wyrmfoe (Get of Fenris, Shadowlords, Red Talons...A Sept lacking Ahrouns is in big trouble.) If all else fails, the Master of the Howl can simply pick and choose. =Act I= =Act II= =Act III= =Act IV= =Act V= =Act VI= ACT I - The Opening Howl - ''The Ragabash'' [Sept is gathered/gathering around Caern Center, Master of Howl stands as close to center of circle as possible. Sept Guardians patrol the bawn to prevent Wyrm Minion attack.] Master of the Howl Welcome wolves, one and all, my Changing brothers and sisters, dancers in the high moonlight, welcome! I call thee, summon thee, bring you hence to witness this circle, [all Garou except Guardians must now be circled] this everwidening circle, the moot that we call. Hear me! Hear my howl! [Master of the Howl howls, all of Sept follows] [Last of Howls fade out] Now let us not forget our Wolfen Kin who dwindle in these last days, let our dirge keep their memory.[Master of the Howl howls a mournful howl, Lupus follow, then Sept] Like a fire holding back the Darkness of the Wyrm, our ancient Laws keep us from the Wyrm's foul embrace. Know thee the Litany Laws [Calls name of the Fool]? The Fool Well enough and better than you. Master of the Howl Garou Shall not Mate with Garou! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Combat the Wyrm Wherever it Dwells and Whenever it Breeds! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Respect the Territory of Another! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Accept an Honorable Surrender! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Submission to Those of Higher Station! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] The First Share of the Kill for the Greatest in Station! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Ye Shall Not Eat the Flesh of Humans! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Respect for Those Beneath Ye - All Are of Gaia! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] The Veil Shall Not Be Lifted! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Do Not Suffer They People to Tend Thy Sickness! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] The Leader May Be Challenged at Any Time During Peace! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] The Leader May Not Be Challenged During Wartime! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] Ye Shall Take No Action That Causes a Caern to be Violated! [Fool speaks out against the Litany] How say you Sept of [Name of Sept]? [Sept responds by denouncing the words of the Fool] The Fool Perhaps this Sept is worthy to defend Gaia after all. Now the Fool returns to whence he came but leaves behind this riddle [Tells the Sept a Riddle or Puzzle, usually with hidden insult] ACT II - The Inner Sky - ''The Theurge'' [ The Fool returns to the ring of assembled Garou and with a gesture, the Master of the Howl quietly beckons the Caller of the Wyld go to the Caern Center] Caller of the Wyld [Stands at Caern Center, if the Caller of the Wyld has agreed to have assistants, they now quietly stand in their respective compass points and face in that direction away from the Caller of the Wyld] We have gathered in this sacred place of Gaia, having called our brothers and sisters of Gaia, and we now call our brothers and sisters of Luna. [Turns to face East] East Wind or Caller of the Wyld Eastern wind! Bringer of the dawn of clear air! East wind! You who showed us the mirror side, the other side of the Velvet Curtain, come to us! We thank you for your clear thought and bright light! [East Wind returns to the ring of assembled Garou, Caller of the Wyld turns to face South] South Wind or Caller of the Wyld Southern wind! Bringer of the eternal fire! South wind! You who gave us the fire of rage within, that we may strike swiftly against our enemies, come to us! We thank you for your fiery anger and your guardian protection! [South Wind returns to the ring of assembled Garou, Caller of the Wyld turns to face West] West Wind or Caller of the Wyld Western wind! Bringer of the rain! West wind! You who gave us the Changing Ways, come to us! We thank you for the many shapes you've shared with us! [West Wind returns to the ring of assembled Garou, Caller of the Wyld turns to face North] North Wind or Caller of the Wyld Northern wind! Bringer of cold from the mountain! North wind! You who brought to us the Gifts and the Sacred Ways, come to us! We thank you for your great wisdom and strength! [North Wind returns to the ring of assembled Garou, Caller of the Wyld does one of two things:If Spring or Summertime'' - Raises arms up straight above the head, palms and eyes towards the sky.''If Fall or Winter'' - Lowers arms, palms and eyes downwards.] '''Caller of the Wyld' Wind of the Soul! Bringer of Gaia's blessings from within us! Soul Wind! You who hold our Mother's power within us, come to us all! We thank you for your spirit and your inner peace! [Now the Caller of the Wyld steps close to the Caern Center and holds aloft some item sacred to the Caern Totem Spirit] Oh [Calls name of the Caern Spirit with an added honorific like "Lord" Stag, "Great" Falcon, "Mighty" Fenris etc.]! Come to we who have, like you, sworn with our lives to defend this sacred place of Gaia! Come and give us your acceptance, your blessing, and your favor! [Here the Storyteller on hand must decide if the Sept Spirit is pleased or displeased with the sept. If displeased, nothing will happen and the characters should feel ashamed and question inwardly what they have done wrong. If pleased, some visible sign that the Caern Spirit is with them will manifest. Examples: Stag may appear at the edge of the Caern in all his splendor, Griffin might send a point of Rage or force all not in Lupus form instantly into that form, Fenris may do the same as Griffin except into Crinos form, Grandfather Thunder may send rolling thunder or a storm, be creative!] We thank thee, our spirit brothers and sisters! May Gaia's blessings be upon us all! ACT III - Cracking the Bone - ''The Philodox'' Master of the Howl [Master of the Howl picks up a stick or bone and steps to the Caern Center as the Caller of the Wyld returns to the ring of assembled Garou.] And now let us crack the bone to find the marrow of Truth inside! [Howls a high keening howl, ending in a jagged note] [Calls name of the Truthcatcher] will you help us catch the Truth this night? Truthcatcher Who brings a bone to pick! [This portion is totally freeform, except for a few guidelines 1 - The Eldest speak first, Fostern speak last, Cubs do not speak. 2 - Only the one who has been passed the "bone" may speak, and only the Truthcatcher may interrupt. Anyone who breaks this rule may lose Wisdom Renown. Duting this portion, the Truthcatcher of Rank has the power to do so. 3 - The Truthcatcher is judge, jury, and punisher. If there is a dispute, the Truthcatcher's word is law. Superceeding Rank! If the Truthcatcher is shown to be wrong or inept, the next moot under a new Truthcatcher is the only way to bring punishment. 4 - If the bone to pick is with the Truthcatcher, then the Master of the Howl temporarily serves in the role. These disputes are handled last of all. 5 - No renown can be gained during this portion of the moot, but it can be lost with ease. 6 - Theurges sometimes use this portion of the moot to tell of omens and dreams they have had or to issue spirit warnings to the Sept. Theurges are also expected to issue grievances to Garou on behalf of the spirits!] [When everyone with a bone to pick is done (or the Master of the Howl calls an end to this portion) the Master of the Howl takes the bone away from the Truthcatcher and breaks it] Master of the Howl It is done! ACT IV - Stories and Songs - ''The Galliard'' Master of the Howl Let the Time of Tales begin! [Calls name of the Talesinger], will you tell us a tale? Talesinger [Steps to the Caern Center and begins a high pitched Howl that ends with a low rumbling growl.] [The Talesinger now tells a story, usually some legend of a famous Garou, a portion of the Silver Record or Litany story perhaps, a song of Renown from long ago, whatever they wish. This is where Garou learn about their history, culture, legends and lore.] [Now the Talesinger (if they have the Rite) steps into the role of Inceptor (Ritemaster) for Rites of Accomplishment (See the section on how to perform the Rite of Accomplishment) and calls for individuals to step forth and sing their own songs.] [NOTE! It is the sacred duty of, and a Talesinger's Renown relies on the fact that the Sept does not get bored! If the Sept is starting to get bored, the Talesinger may... 1) Interrupt the singer and sing their own version of the tale being told. 2) Interrupt the singer and tell them to sit down and come back when they have a good song to sing. 3) Interrupt the singer violently and toss them out of the circle! (Anything so long as the Sept is no longer bored! Ahrouns in particular love this response. This is the Garou equivalent of being pulled off a stage by the "hook".)] [After all positive Renown is handed out, anyone who the Talesinger has singled out for Satire Rites or various other Renown stripping Rites now get to hear their songs of shame.] [New Garou or Garou Packs are introduced for the first time to the Sept] Master of the Howl [When the Master of the Howl has had enough, he/she steps forth and with a friendly grin and a snarl, tells the Talesinger to go back to the circle.] ACT V - The Revel - ''The Ahroun'' [The Master of the Howl stomps around the circle of Garou, looking at each of the Ahrouns. When one is chosen, the two lock gazes and a staredown challenge begins] [Storyteller Note! Never EVER let this staredown turn into a real staredown between the players. A real staredown can take a very long time to resolve and never serves any purpose other than to possibly stir up bad blood. Don't risk it, just avoid it. Two methods of resolving: 1 - The Master of the Howl counts silently to fifty (50) and then looks away. 2 - A Social Challenge resolves it. The Master of the Howl should never spend Willpower in order to win, though the potential Wyrmfoe may. (Abilities, Renown, Pure Breed, Gifts, Fetishes, Talens, and Tribal Advantages should not be used, though they can be)] [After the Master of Challenge looks away, the Sept begins to bark, howl and make lots of noise, the Wyrmfoe lets out a long Howl to silence the assembled Sept] The Wyrmfoe Who now seeks to challenge their elders for Rank! [The Wyrmfoe acts as a Master of Challenge for the challenges, when all who seek to challenge are finished the Wyrmfoe may call for a wild party, tests of strength, or the Traditional "Hunt" around the the Bawn. Note: Challenges for Rank do NOT have to take place at the Moot, they may happen at any time.] ACT VI - The Gift - ''Curtain Close'' [The Wyrmfoe leads the Garou back to the Caern they circle around the Center one last time. While passions are high from the Revel the Master of the Howl steps forth to complete the Moot Rite.] Master of the Howl Farewell wolves, one and all, my Changing brothers and sisters, warriors in the coming day, farewell! I called thee, summoned thee, and brought you hence to take part in this circle, this fellowship circle, the moot that we called. Hear me! Hear my call! Give of yourself back to our sacred mother, give of yourself to Gaia! [The assembled Garou touch or bury their hands into the soil and spend Gnosis. 2 points per level of the Caern minimum, if the Caern has fallen to a lesser level than it was at when it was created, a permanent Gnosis must be spent by the Master of the Howl to return the Caern to a former level of power. This cannot raise the level of the Caern above what it was when first created, a level three Caern, dropped by inactivity to a level one can never be raised to level four regardless of how much permanent Gnosis is spent. Once the Gnosis is spent, the moot is officially over.] Category:RAW_TODO